Elven Alliances
by King Hawke
Summary: 3 elf rulers rule different kingdoms. they have to unite under one roof as part of an alliance against their many enemies. they have to adjust to life together. lotR-like elves and dwarves. M for violence and lemons eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own elves or any other mythical creatures...though that would be awesome if I did. The 3 main characters are based on me as Tathor, and my two friends who are Calgaer and Eleniel. I own the characters, but not the people.

* * *

A pale elven archer whispers over his shoulder, "Sire, they approach." The tall figure behind him nods, drawing his two short swords. The moonlight breaks through the tree leaves, briefly illuminating his silver armor. The shape of a hawk is engraved on his breastplate and on his shoulder armor.

He murmurs in a low voice, "Slay." Arrows rain down from the trees, followed by thuds and loud curses. "Blades," he whispers. He drops from the tree limb and lands on the shoulders of a furry beast, pushing it to its knees.

The large elf plunges a short sword down into its skull, rolls to the ground, and beheads another beast before the first corpse can finish falling. Sounds of metal slicing flesh carry through the dark forest. Green clothed elves surround him and toss a struggling werewolf at his feet, bound in thick rope. Bloody swords are in each of their hands.

"Lord Tathor, an attempted escapee from the raid party," one says politely, kicking the werewolf in the stomach.

The king casually steps on the werewolf's neck as a sign of victory while pushing on the handle with his thumb. The blade splits into two swords and they turn until they are facing in opposite directions, the hilt matching up and becoming one again. He wipes off the blood on it on the wolf man's fur and inquires, "Why did you attack again, werewolf? Your kinds' raids of my kingdom never end in your favor. Surely your leaders have noticed this."

"You can only stop so many of us," it snarls. "How will you fare against the orcs, goblins, dwarves, and us combined, I wonder." He spits up blood as a hoarse laugh escapes his throat.

The elven king lifts the werewolf up by the throat and glares into his eyes. "There is no such alliance, dog man."

"Says you," the werewolf spits, a drop landing on the king's cheek. The elf glares deeper into the werewolf's glistening eyes. He calmly flicks it away with a finger.

Tathor states, "You annoy me with your lies." He reunites his split blade and sheathes it. Tossing the werewolf into the air with one hand, he draws a lightning-shaped short sword and slashes off the beast's head before it hits the ground. He draws a red cloth from his belt and slowly cleans off his blade. "Confirm his claim and get Eleniel and Calgaer to come to our kingdom," he whispers. The elves leap into the trees and disappear into the dark woods.

The king strolls back towards the tall castle surrounded by thick woodland. "It should be interesting to meet the other elven royalties," he muses out loud.

_Queen Eleniel's Kingdom of Middle Land: _

"Purple cows, charge!" a loud voice shouts.

An elf shield maiden turns to her queen. "Purple cows again, ma'am?"

Eleniel glares at her dangerously. "Make the purple cows charge," she grinds out. The goblins in front of them look at each other in confusion. The platoon sighs and pulls large purple-dyed cow hides from under their armor. They pin the cow hides around their breastplates. The goblins stare at them strangely. The platoon of purple-clad elves rushes forward at them with their swords drawn.

"Make them moo!" she screams after them happily.

The second-in-command and her platoon kick the stunned enemies onto their backs and hold swords and sharp arrows to their throats. The second ranking elf says tiredly, "Moo or we castrate you. I'm not dealing with her all the way back home talking about how you didn't moo." Moos slowly fill the battlefield. Eleniel jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

"Backwards spacemen sucking toast in their sky swamps!" she announces loudly. The platoon sighs and slays their enemies.

A messenger from Tathor's kingdom arrives on their way back to their castle. He bows and says quickly, "King Tathor of the Mythran Kingdom sends word that he would like to meet with you."

"Shredded cheese and blueberries make the moon," she replies matter-of-factly. Her Second whispers to him, "That means she'll come."

The messenger looks at the queen awkwardly and bows again, "I will relay the message, your Majesty." He thinks inwardly, 'I wonder how his Lordship will take her behavior.' The elf retreats through the fields and whispers, "I can't wait to get back to the forests of Mythra. I feel exposed here in the open fields!"

_Queen Calgaer's Kingdom of Tundra: _

The white-clad elves search the remains of a frozen battlefield. "Queen Calgaer!" they call with snow shoes, plodding through the thick snow carefully. The monstrous corpses of trolls lay across the battlefield along with the bodies of elves.

"My queen, please stop reading your books and answer!" one of them calls desperately.

They hear a book snap shut and a voice saying quietly, "I'm over here."

They follow her voice to find a huge mound of dead trolls. "She did it again, didn't she?" an elf whispers. The others nod and begin the tiring process of unpiling the trolls. "Good thing we got here before sunrise! Then we'd be moving statues!"

"Statues?" one grunts, pulling a troll from the pile.

The first nods, "Yeah, they turn to stone if they get caught in the sunlight."

"Ah, that's right," another answers. "Almost forgot about that."

The voice says, "Don't remove that one!"

"Why not, my Lady?" the Second rank elf inquires.

Calgaer giggles sheepishly, "Well, if you remove that one, then the pile will collapse on me and crush me. It's one of the supporting bodies."

"Supports!" an elf calls. Polar bears slowly trudge through the snow, dragging large support beams behind them. The elves take the beams and position them around the bodies. "Support!" it shouts. The body is removed and the support beam is put in its place before the pile can collapse. "Support!" They repeat the process several times until all the critically placed trolls are gone.

The polar bears reach past the support beams and carefully drag out the white-armored queen. She flips her two braided ponytails back over her shoulders and holds a book close to her chest. "Thanks, everyone. Let's head back."

"What about your battalion, ma'am?" one asks.

She frowns sadly, "They're dead. Let's go home."

The Second sighs at the sight of the book, "Your Highness, why did you have the bodies fall around you until you were covered again? You know how dangerous that is!"

"I was cold and it offered some protection from enemies and the elements," The queen replies reasonably.

A messenger from Mythra arrives on the scene. "What happened?" he asks, staring at the strange supported pile of trolls.

"Just a minor rescue operation," Queen Calgaer smiles. "What do you want, Mythran?"

He bows quickly and hands her a small sheet of paper. "King Tathor wishes to meet with you and Queen Eleniel to discuss an alliance. The goblins, trolls, dwarves, werewolves, and orcs are joining forces."

"But the dwarves haven't bothered us in years," she says. "The goblins and orcs fight Queen Eleniel, not us, and the werewolves fight King Tathor."

"We have a reliable source, Queen Calgaer," he responds.

Calgaer stares at him for a few seconds and slides the paper into her book before handing it to her Second. "Let's go wipe out their capitals."

"My queen?" Second exclaims. "We'll get slaughtered!"

"No, I won't," Calgaer replies calmly.

Second sighs and says slowly, "Ma'am, if we went to wipe out their capitals, then our capital would be left unguarded. Also, while I'm sure you would enjoy the battles, you may loose all of your troops, even if you wipe them out."

"That could be bad," she says absently, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, ma'am, it would be. How can you rule a kingdom with no subjects left?" Second finishes.

Her eyes widen, "Very good point! Okay, I'll meet with Tathor. Tell him I'm on my way." Second lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and nods to the messenger.

"I'll relay the message, Queen Calgaer," the messenger says respectfully before racing back across the snow, shivering in the cold despite his warm green clothes.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Tathor sits in his green armor around a small table. An elf rushes in and bows, "Your Majesty, your guests have arrived."

"Show them in," he replies coolly. The elf nods and leaves to fetch the guests. He returns a moment later with the two Queens and their Second in Commands (SiC's). "Welcome to my kingdom," Tathor greets them while standing out of respect.

Calgaer glances up from her book and nods, "Thanks."

Eleniel stares at him for a long moment, than says, "Green boy stands in milk and burps bubbles!" Her second sighs and whispers to him, "She said that you look nice."

Tathor raises an eyebrow and answers, "Thank you, I think. Please have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Calgaer sits and snaps her book shut. "King Tathor, your messengers mentioned something about an alliance against our kingdoms. I would have destroyed it myself, but my second talked me out of it."

"You could kill them all yourself?" Tathor deadpans.

Calgaer smiles slightly, "Of course, but my loyal subjects would be annihilated in the war. I can't rule a kingdom without subjects."

Eleniel tackle hugs her and yells, "My Squishy!" Calgaer tries to break the other queen's grip, to no avail.

"Queen Eleniel, please take your seat!" Tathor thunders.

Eleniel stares at him again than tackle hugs him too. "My other Squishy!" Tathor breaks her grip and lifts her up by her shoulders. He walks to her seat and sets her down. "Squishy two watches sourness," she states unhappily. Her Second sighs and translates, "She says that you are grumpy."

Tathor gestures for his men to stand down when they reach for their swords. "Queen Eleniel, do you wish to hear the terms for our alliance?" The hyperactive elven queen tilts her head slightly than nods vigorously. "Good," he says, trying to figure out how she thinks to no avail. "Assassins will try to kill us once this alliance is formed and frame each other with the kill. Also, our enemies will try to breed distrust amongst us with false rumors. So, I propose, that we combine our kingdoms into a single kingdom."

"With a single castle, where we cannot be fooled by such misunderstandings, and to keep account of each of our actions so that we cannot be framed," Calgaer finishes. "Am I correct?"

"You are," Tathor admits. He is a bit impressed with her.

Calgaer opens her book again and starts reading, "Fine. We can combine our three castles into a super tri-structured castle in your lands. You know the forests and the cold is too much for you to live in."

Eleniel announces, "Pickled feet and bunny shoes fall to webs and cockroaches in the spring!" Her second translates, "She says yes to the alliance and all that it entails."

"Are you sure that is what she said?" Tathor says uneasily.

Second sighs and nods, "After living with her all my life, I have become quite good at deciphering her speeches. Someone has to."

Tathor glances at the second, "So who makes the actual decisions as queen?"

"She does," Eleniel's Second replies. "I just translate them and have them carried out. If Eleniel is displeased with my translations, she would correct me." Her Queen nods enthusiastically to what she said and crosses her arms, "Metal cabinets sit on paper." Second interprets, "We should stop wasting time and start moving."

Tathor nods and stands, "I will make the necessary preparations."

Calgaer rises and pauses her reading long enough to say, "I'll be back with my castle and servants. I recommend you place a few of your own patrols along my border since this is an alliance, and for them to dress for the cold. Patrols passing out from hypothermia before the enemy arrives simply will not do." She strolls from the room, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Strong-willed woman," Tathor comments. "I can see why she is queen of her Tundra."

Eleniel pouts and yells, "What about me?" Tathor stands in stunned silence. Second stares at her, "That's never happened before." Eleniel glares at him and repeats, "What about me?"

"You…are a very unpredictable and beautiful ruler, Queen Eleniel. I can see why our enemies have been unable to defeat your kingdom with a ruler such as yourself," Tathor says carefully.

Eleniel grins and hugs him tightly, "Second Squishy is green." She releases him and leaves the room with her Second trailing behind her.

Tathor murmurs, "Our messenger was not exaggerating at his description of her peculiar behavior. What do you make of her, Second?"

"Sire," the elf answers slowly, "I think that she is a capable ruler, and an excellent ally, if you give her a chance. Her oddity has isolated her from any potential allies, despite the benefits of it, and I believe she simply desires understanding."

Tathor shrugs, "Well, we shall see. Prepare the merging of our kingdoms and castles. Send out royal proclamations throughout the kingdom to this affect."

"Yes, sire," Second whispers before disappearing into a secret entrance in the wall to relay the orders to all messengers, builders, and mapmakers.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Tathor gestures to the grand structure before him. "May I present, our new home," he says proudly. A massive castle with three flags flying on separate towers and majestic stone walls surrounding it nearly touch the sky.

"Cool," Calgaer says, glancing up from her book.

Eleniel squeals, "Cotton Candy moles swim triangle!" Second sighs, "Castle touches the clouds and she likes it."

The drawbridge slowly lowers and they cross into it. Decorations and designs from all three of their castles appear on the walls and doors. They slowly roam through the three layers of walls. The outer wall area seems to be surrounded by a wide moat and green-clad archers. Long shadows move under the murky water. The second wall is surrounded by ice, snow, and Tundra elves. The innermost walls are covered in purple cow skins and have tired-looking soldiers perched on top of them.

They enter the main castle building and move up the stairs. Human and elven servants pass them with respectful bows and nods. Tathor sighs and waits for Eleniel to finish hugging every single servant that passes them. "She likes humans," Second explains. "She thinks they are cute." When they finally get past all of the servants, the king leads them into a large room. They look around to see a long red carpet with paintings and various weapons hanging across the walls. At the end of the red carpet are three thrones, side by side.

Calgaer raises an eyebrow and smiles, "I like it." She goes to the white throne and sits down. Eleniel runs and plops down onto her purple throne. Tathor calmly sits between them on his green throne. Servants come in, get big hugs from the purple-clad queen, and place crowns on each of the royalties' heads.

The queen of Tundra states in a monotone voice, "The first order of business as queen is to deliver copies of all nations' books to my room."

"No," Tathor says with a smile.

She frowns, "No?"

"You can't order something that has already been done, my dear queen," he responds cheerfully. Her frown softens to a slight smile.

She replies, "Very well. I will be in my room until further notice." She stands and walks away. Eleniel watches her leave and runs after her. She glomps the young elf and laughs loudly. Calgaer continues walking, dragging the other queen behind her. Tathor smirks and picks up a pile of papers. He signs off on them and pays the people he hired to build the castle.

"Second," he says.

An elf appears next to his throne with its head bowed. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Inspect our security and go through the employees from each nation, including ours. I will not allow the enemy to gain any foothold," he orders. The elf nods and disappears as quickly as it appeared. Tathor leans back against his throne and sighs contentedly. "Let's see how long this alliance can last."

In the hallway, Eleniel is peeking into each of the rooms, now dragging Calgaer behind her by the hand. They look into a large swimming area made of hot springs and purified river water. They see the largest training area for soldiers they have ever seen in their lives with areas for each form of combat known to man and elves. They see dozens of rooms for different purposes. Calgaer makes a mental note to visit at least half of these rooms again soon. The queens finally find the largest library they have ever seen in their lives and find Calgaer's bed sitting in the very center of the circular room. Calgaer sits on the bed and looks around at the books surrounding her. She summons a book to her hand and begins reading. Eleniel climbs the shelves, ignoring the ladders. She hops from shelf to shelf, back flipping and front flipping between bookshelves. Calgaer reads her book contentedly while Eleniel's giggles echo throughout the room.

Calgaer whispers, "He isn't all that bad after all." A ghost of a smile graces her features before returning to normal when she refocuses on the book. Eleniel pauses in her acrobatics long enough to see the title of the book: _Mythra: The Other World._ She giggles at the silly name and runs off throughout the castle, only to be chased by frantic servants that try to restrain her from jumping on and around everything.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! I apologize for the shortness of it, not that anyone reads it anyways, but my muse has not been kind to me lately when it comes to stories.

* * *


End file.
